wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiora
Fiora is a childhood friend of Shulk and Reyn and is the younger sister of Dunban. She has a soft spot for Shulk and often cooks for him, for which he is grateful. She has a theory that Shulk has no taste buds and therefore no sense of taste. Appearance Fiora is young woman of average stature (about 160 cm, or 5'3") and has rounded green eyes. Fiora has long blonde hair that falls just past her shoulders and a somewhat petite frame. However, despite her delicate frame Fiora is displayed to be rather physically fit. Fiora's starting outfit consists of a small top that reveals her midriff but conceals the navel. She wears a small skirt and long leggings. When involved in the Fifth High School War and being the member of the Kings Next Door, Fiora has a different appearance with a mechanised body; she now possesses a skin-tight partial exoskeleton and a shorter haircut. Personality Fiora has been shown to be a very kind and caring person who wants to help everyone. She is also a non-violent person, as she pleads with Egil to stop his plans, even to going as far to forgive him before any other person within the party does. Fiora is also incredibly protective of Shulk, to the point where she does not even trust Reyn with his safety. In reality, Fiora is an energetic, cheerful and playful person. She has been shown to be able to read people rather easily, such as when she predicted Reyn and Shulk would forget the ether canisters and when she reads peoples' emotions in her Heart-to-Hearts. Fiora is a calm and collected person, rarely showing any form of anger. Abilities Fiora attacks using a set of twin knives or daggers. She is a fast attacker with good abilities. She is slightly weaker than Shulk in terms of offensive prowess. One ability that is shown and never properly explained is that she is somehow able to refuel and pilot a Mobile Suit without assistance. Background Fan-made= Early Life Fiora was born on Xenostar. until she was transported to Planet Dens. Dunban comments that Fiora would not have wished for Shulk to feel remorse for her loss, as she died defending him. Fiora assists Shulk and Reyn in collecting replacement cylinders for the Mobile Artillery and fighting off the Mechon when they attack Colony 9. During this attack, Fiora is separated from Shulk and Reyn and finds a Mobile Artillery that had previously crashed into a house. She pilots it, firing off several rounds of ammunition at Metal Face. She then charges Metal Face head on, blasting the artillery's main cannon at point-blank range. Despite all this, Metal Face takes very little damage only to be sucked into the Genesis Portal along with Mecha Face, Xord Gundam, and the Other Mechon and Fiora as well to Dens. Dunban comments that Fiora would not have wished for Shulk to feel remorse for her loss, as she died defending him. Christopher Gekko Arc Meeting the Kings Next Door Her unconcious body was found and picked up by Numbuh Genesis and Numbuh Fleet and all of Kami-Kōbe High School students, who are pleased to meet a new student and welcomes her. Meanwhile, the evil DCFDTL usurp power over the grades and become the leaders of all the grades. The DCFDTL have a conversation with Chad Dickson and it is discovered that the DCFDTL have made a deal with Hendry Middle School. The DCFDTL want to go to eighth grade so they make a deal with Chad that they'll use the kids as slaves for the teens and the DCFDTL would go to eighth grade. Nigel discovers this plot and reveals this to all of Gallagher Elementary and the students are angry when they hear this and after the hall monitors hear this they take the DCFDTL to the detention cell. Once the students of Gallagher Elementary are glad the DCFDTL are out of office, teens of Hendry Middle School approaches the elementary school students and they all run and panic while Numbuh 2, 3 and 5 try to calm them down but still continue until Numbuh Genesis stops the panic and tells them the DCFDTL played the grades against each other so they can become eighth graders, thus having a battle with the teens approaching Hendry Middle School. The school uses battle bikes to attack the teens. The teams are split into grades. The teens prepare and use their advanced tech on the children. Thus starts a epic Star Wars Death Star battle as there is a target to hit thus leading to victory. Soon, the leaders of the grades, bikes are broken meaning they can't get in the school. Numbuhs 3 and 4 land in the swimming pool. There are also drinking fountain guns in Hendry Middle School that resemble the Death Star's turbolasers, which took out several kids. The third grade is the second-to-last ones to fall and the closest and maybe last ones are, Numbuhs 2 and 1 as they battle for they're lives and are attacked by Chad, and two other teens. Numbuh 2 sacrifices himself, bashing into Chad's cronies, thus leading to the climax. Fiora was able to throw the Baseball at the target, the principal's office. The ball misses and Chad celebrates, but isn't careful and slips on the tennis ball from Numbuh Genesis thus crashing into Principal Hendry's office. The principal explodes in anger and his voice in so loud, it collapses the school. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 tells the the team that he did all he could and it is revealed Numbuh Genesis and Fiora made it out of the school before it collapsed. |-| Video Game= Fiora assists Shulk and Reyn in collecting replacement cylinders for the Mobile Artillery and fighting off the Mechon when they attack Colony 9. During this attack, Fiora is separated from Shulk and Reyn and finds a Mobile Artillery that had previously crashed into a house. She pilots it, firing off several rounds of ammunition at Metal Face. She then charges Metal Face head on, blasting the artillery's main cannon at point-blank range. Despite all this, Metal Face takes very little damage and stabs Fiora, apparently killing her. Eventually, the Mechon raiders call back their troops and Metal Face is forced to leave. After the assault ends, Dunban comments that Fiora would not have wished for Shulk to feel remorse for her loss, as she died defending him. Later, at Prison Island, it is revealed that she has been given the body of a machine to replace her damaged organic one and was turned into a silver-faced Mechon named Face Nemesis. She seemed to have no memory of her past life in Colony 9, however. At Galahad Fortress the party is forced to fight both Fiora and Egil. Eventually, Fiora's consciousness gives Face Nemesis the strength to break free of Egil's will and she destroys half of Galahad Fortress, sending Shulk and the others plummeting to the Fallen Arm in the process. After a heartfelt reunion with Shulk, during which she mentions another consciousness inside her, whom she believes needs help, she rejoins the party as the seventh party member. It is soon revealed that her separate consciousness is actually Meyneth, the soul of Mechonis, who had been implanted in Fiora by Vanea, Egil's sister. Afterwards, it is seen that her mechanised body is only being kept alive through Meyneth's power dwelling within her. When Meyneth is killed by Zanza, it is made clear that Fiora does not have long to live inside her new body. Fiora purposely tries to withhold this from Shulk so that she can continue to assist the party and spare him emotional distress. Following the credits, the player sees the new world through Fiora's perspective until she finds Shulk. Here, it is revealed that she has been turned back into a Homs, though still keeping her short haircut. After asking Shulk which style he prefers, he answers that he likes her just the way she is. Family *Dunban- Elder Brother *Shulk- Childhood Friend *Reyn- Childhood Friend Gallery Fiora (Fan-made) Sprites.png|Fiora Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters